Mr. Jones (Code Name: Viper)
Mr. Jones is the central antagonist in the Nintendo video game Code Name: Viper. Biography Mr. Jones is the Head of the United States Special Forces. One day, he calls for field agent Kenny Smith alias Viper. He informs Smith that a drug cartel exists in South America and it must be destroyed. Mr. Jones then sends Viper to South America. A handful of other commandos were previously sent but they were reported as MIA. Viper infiltrates the drug cartel's first hideout which is located in Venezuela. During the infiltration, he encounters an abandoned building. Inside is one of the former commandos who was reported as MIA. He gives vague pieces of information Viper. Next, Viper travels to Brazil and infiltrates the second hideout. He searches the entire place until he finds a tower. Another former commando is inside it. He provides more cryptic information about the drug cartel. Next, Viper goes to southern Peru where the third hideout is located. There is yet another former commando who provides cryptic information about the drug cartel. Afterward, Viper goes to northern Peru to infiltrate the drug cartel's fourth hideout. He finds a former commando who is injured but is able to provide some detailed information. According the commando, the drug cartel plans to supply something. Viper returns to Brazil and infiltrates the drug cartel's fifth hideout which is also a prison. Viper finds a former commando who is also one of the prisoners. According the information provided the drug cartel plans to distribute a supply of unknown things throughout the world. Viper travels northwest in Brazil. He infiltrates the drug cartel's sixth hideout which is also the main base. Viper finds a former commando who was locked deep inside the base. Viper manages to obtain very detailed information. According to the information, the drug cartel plans to supply drugs throughout the world. However, two lines of other information are missing. Viper travels to a central region of Brazil and infiltrates the last hideout. He finds one more former commando who has the remaining detailed information. According to the collection of information, the cartel will send drugs to Mr. Jones. He will distribute them throughout the world. Enraged, Viper leaves South America and returns to the United States. When Viper returns to the US, he heads to Beverly Hills and infiltrates Mr. Jones' home. He is forced to fight his former allies and body guards. He finds Mr. Jones resting in his command room. Mr. Jones admits his involvement with distribution of drugs but he refuses to surrender. Instead, he attempts to kill his field agent by using a handgun. Viper manages to avoid the shots and kills his former boss. Gallery Briefing.jpg|Introduction Confronting Mr. Jones.jpg|Confrontation Viper Hideout Locations.jpg|Bases of Mr. Jones' drug cartel First Piece Viper.jpg|First piece of information Second Piece Viper.jpg|Second piece of information Third Piece Viper.jpg|Third piece of information Fourth Piece Viper.jpg|Fourth piece of information Fifth Piece Viper.jpg|Fifth piece of information Sixth Piece Viper.jpg|Sixth piece of information Seventh Piece Viper.jpg|Final piece of information Category:Military Category:Drug Dealers Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Crime Lord Category:Master of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Deceased